Dcolemanh's Thomas/Dumbo Parody 10: Evil Villains on Parade (with a Crossover).
Here is Dcolemanh's tenth Thomas/Dumbo parody. Cast *Rheneas as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, D261, and Ghost Engines as Pink Elephants Special Guests For Pink Elephants on Parade * Globox as Tim Lockwood * Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes * Agent Ed as Rabbit * Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls * Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails * Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails * Tiger as Pluto * Mr. Bean as Lumiere * Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity * Laurel as Wreck It Ralph * Hardy as Fix It Felix Jr * Ethel as Vanellope * Cuddles as Romeo * Giggles as Juliet * Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit * Hercules as Eddie Valiant * Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street * Johnny as Dr. Dawson * Princess Peach as Dorothy * Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog * Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters * Gromit as Patrick * Wallace as Spongebob * The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles * Peter Griffin as Donald Duck * Gumball as Jose Carioca * Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles * Luke Skywalker as Mushu * The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards * Darth Vader as Crococaptain * The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol * The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains * The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards * The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys * WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic * Deers as The Albert Einsteins * Shaggy Rogers as Timon * Casey Jones as Pumbaa * Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions * Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls * Dexter as Plucky Duck * Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras * The Bandits as The Spiders * Emmet as Mickey Mouse * Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck * Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse * Casey Jr as Eddy * Toots as Ed * Johnny as Edd * Cat as Tigger * Dog as Roo * Shaun as Cogsworth * Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny * Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny * Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers * The Weasels as The Cy Bugs * President Buisness as Discord * Rayman as Flint Lockwood * Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Salem as Steve * Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels * Montana as Honest John * Tootle as Gideon * John Crichton as Jacquimo * Ursula as Nightmare Moon * Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook * Luigi as Captain * Mario as Captain K'nuckles * Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo * Pom Pom as Pichu * Top Cat as Ichabod Crane * Waffles as Ichabod's Horse * Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner * Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner * Princess Daisy as Dot Warner * Cerberus as Frankenstein * Gordon Quid as Dracula * The Alley Cats as The Monsters * Pinocchio as Jimmy * The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Transcript *(a great big bubble, flies up in the sky, but turns into a diesel, who dances in front of Rheneas, surprising him and Globox, Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia) *Thomas: That's a good shape. *Agent Ed: Hey! (realizes when some goons appear) *Thomas: Rheneas! (hides with the other characters behind Rheneas and the gang) Do you see what I see? (the Pink Elephants on Parade plays as more characters back away in panic, before an explosion surprises more heroes by scaring them, along with the other heroes, as the villains, and scaring Thomas and Rheneas) *Chorus: (various shots from our heroes are shown with the villains marching and dancing) Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. They're here, and there, Pink elephants ev'rywhere! Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed, On their head, Clippety cloppety. Arrayed in braid, Pink elephants on parade! What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! *President Business: I could stand the sight of worms, And look at microscopic germs, But technicolor pachyderms, Is really much for me. *Ursula: I am not the type to faint, When things are odd or things, are quaint. But seeing things you know that ain't, Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! *Chorus: Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid, Pink elephants on parade! Hey hey hey, Pink elephants! Pink elephants! Pink elephants... *(This goes on forever until an explosion goes off and fades out) Category:Dcolemanh